


Snowball War

by ladydragon76



Series: PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014 [13]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: bumblebee, character: optimus prime, character: skyfire, character: starscream, genre: humor, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball War

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Optimus Prime/Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Written for Day 13 of the [PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014](http://primescream.livejournal.com/54440.html). Prompt is ‘Snowball War’.

“DIE, AUTOSCUM!”

Before Optimus could even react to the roar of jet engines, he was hit and going down.

“Prime!”

“Avenge me!” Optimus shouted through his own laughter. Primus on a pogostick, how in the world had Starscream hauled that much snow to dump on him? He was an F-15, not a cargo plane.

“He’s cheating!” Bumblebee cried. “It’s a snow _ball_ battle, not-”

“Hah hah!” Skywarp jeered as his own load of snow buried the minibot.

Optimus laughed as he reached into the pile and plucked the small yellow mech out of it. “Optimus Prime to Skyfire,” he said, and Bumblebee’s face lit up.

// _Already on my way, sir,_ // Skyfire replied.

Starscream’s shriek echoed off the mountainside, and even Megatron had to admit that the Autobots took the victory this time.

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
